I'll make a vampire out of you
by Chocolate Cupcake Lover
Summary: Post 4x02 After controlling herself and compelling someone for the first time, Elena decides to have one Sire. But who will it be? And what happens as not only the season takes a whole new direction but also feelings and friendships?


Title: I'll make a vampire out of you

Summary: Post 4x02 After controlling herself and compelling someone for the first time, Elena decides to have one Sire. But who will it be? And what happens as not only the season takes a whole new direction but also feelings and friendships?

Pair: Daroline, Stelena and some Bonnie/Jeremy dynamics (maybe)

Disclaimer: Same old, same old...Own nothing, nada, zilch and zero.

A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews, it means the world to me:)

* * *

_Sometimes things aren't the way they're suspected, but even better. So always expect the unexpected._

_Trine Lund_

* * *

Just want to say thank you for your revi

_It had been two days since the funeral and since she had been a vampire, Elena had never felt so in control. When she had seen April covered with blood on her hands and on her stomach, her first instinct was to taste that blood. She felt the fangs breaking out and she lunged for the unconscious girl. Less than a feet away Caroline managed to grab onto Elena. Caroline starred at Elena and gave her the will to fight her inner animalistic vampire. _

_"Look at her, look at her Elena. It's April, April Young. She's not another body for you to feed on, she's your __friend.__ " _

_Elena had felt her fangs retreat and her eyes became their normal brown orbs. _

_"She's scared, just like you." _

_Caroline bit into her wrist, carefully took the scarf of April's mouth and fed April her blood. The young human awoke with a gasp and took in her surroundings. She looked at Caroline and begged her not to hurt her. _

_"No one is going to hurt you." Caroline reassured her over and over again. She turned around to look at Elena, who was shaking. 'You can fix this', her eyes seemed to communicate and for a second, Elena believed her before her insecurity became magnified. _

_Caroline sighed and stood up, and as she spoke, Elena realized how mature Caroline was compared to who she was three years ago. Elena remembered how scared Caroline was when she had killed someone the first time. How shattered she was. Caroline definitely fitted to be a vampire. Here she was reassuring her, that __she __could do it. Somehow it was different from when Stefan or Damon told her. _

_She took a deep breath and remembered what Caroline told her. She needed to believe that what she was saying, was what she wanted to say. _

_After she had compelled April, she felt a warm feeling inside, knowing that she had controlled herself and focused on her friend. She smiled and turned around to find Caroline beaming at her with pride clear in her eyes. And in that moment, Elena forgot all about Klaus, the Salvatore brothers, Jeremy and all the problems that were needing to be fixed. Right now, she was one step closer to becoming more decreased with her emotions. _

* * *

The boarding house was strangely quiet, was the first thing Elena noticed. She had asked her friends to show up, as she had something to tell them.

She entered the house and went directly into the living room, where her friends were assembled. Bonnie and Jeremy sat on one couch, while Damon sat on the other with a drink in the hand, sporting a bored look. Stefan was sitting in one of the chairs and he grinned at her, as she entered. She grinned right back and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Elena, are you alright? You sounded weird over the phone." Bonnie asked concerned.

Elena smiled at her best friend. "I'm fine."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out the reason for the meeting. "You sure?"

Elena shrugged with a careless smile on her face. "Yep."

"Hate to break this girl bonding moment up," Damon interrupted, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "But why are we here?"

Elena took a deep breath. "During the funeral my.. bloodlust..tried to break free. It was so bad that I had to bite Matt, to stay in control. I know that not many baby vampires can fight their urges, but I have to try better. After what I almost did to April, I realized, that I have to get in control with myself. And the way to do it, is to get me trained." Stefan stood up.

"I think that's a good idea, Elena. Don't worry, I'll help you with the animal diet." He smiled reassuringly. Elena was about to say something but a snort from the other Salvatore brother stopped her.

"Oh please Stefan. As if she would want to be that weak. Who would want to kill Bambi anyway?"

"Who would want to kill a human?" Stefan countered.

"Every vampire you have ever met and will meet. Blondie, Klaus, me, Rebecca, European vampires-"

"Why European vampires?" Jeremy required.

Damon smirked. "Because I like Europe and the girls are hot." He looked at Elena. "Now do you want to learn how to feed properly, or do you want to live an eternity where you will hunt and kill Rudolf and Snow white's animal friends?"

Stefan growled. "Shut up Damon."

Said vampire smirked. "Make me."

Before the two brothers could lung at each other, a frustrated voice yelled. "ENOUGH!" They looked over at Bonnie, who was rubbing her head. "You guys are giving me a headache. Elena, I don't understand why you would want to choose one of those two as your 'Sire'. I don't know which one is worse." Bonnie said, while the two male vampires protested against her words.

Elena smiled and laugh slightly. "Good thing, that I already found my Sire." The fire other people starred at her, giving her their full attention.

"Who?" Jeremy asked his sister curiously.

Elena smiled softly. "Caroline."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming did ya? ;)**

**The prologue wasn't as good as I wanted but it's better than nothing! **

**I will update "A Second Chance" soon. I've figured out a perfect idea for where she will go back, something no other author have written about. (unless I haven't read it. Only read Daroline fics)**

**Oh, and from each chapter I write a will tell you a little fact about myself.**

**Fact nr. 1: I love reviews:P Virtual cookies for all of you!**


End file.
